


To Save Her Love

by Trickster_Angel



Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Dragon Age II Quest - Best Served Cold, F/M, Kidnapping, Panic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Angel/pseuds/Trickster_Angel
Summary: Fate Hawke's worst nightmare comes true when her lover is kidnapped. She will do anything to save her love.
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Series: Of Rose and Fate, Of Lirena and Brydann [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621267
Kudos: 18





	To Save Her Love

Fate hated everything about the Circle. She was lucky enough to live freely but every day was a risk. So she was happy to help Orsino find out what was going on with the mages. Anything to make their plight a little better with as fanatical as Meredith had become. 

So she wasn’t pleased when so many mages and templars tried to attack her. It was nothing to cut them down but a waste of life. 

They’d cleaned out the meeting place. Fate had gotten closer to the fighting than she’d wanted. She really shouldn’t be fighting so much, she knew. Or at all. But there was little she could do when she was champion.

One of the templars emerged from the shadows. Fate recognized him as Keran, the templar she’d rescued from blood mages six years ago. 

“I told them not to do it, I swear,” Keran said, “If I knew it was you, I would have warned you. I don’t hold with kidnapping, not after what I went through.”

“Keran, right?” Fate said, “Who’d you kidnap? I don’t have any family left.” The joke rang hollow to her own ears. “Except Uncle Gamlen, but that’s not kidnapping. That’s a public service.”

“Not your uncle. We just got word they kidnapped some elf from Tevinter. Took out four men before they subdued him.”

“What?” Fate asked. Not Fenris. They couldn’t have taken Fenris. He was practically paranoid about people attacking him. He would have heard, he would have stopped it. He couldn’t have been kidnapped. 

She felt a pain in her stomach.

“Hawke,” Aveline said and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“You bastards kidnapped my lover!” Fate snapped at Keran. She grabbed him by his armor. “What did you do to him?!”

“We haven’t hurt him. He was taken to our base. In the ruins on the Wounded Coast.”

“You better not have hurt him,” Fate said, “Or I will murder everyone who even knew about this.” She shoved Keran away.

Fate ran out of the warehouse. She headed straight for Hightown. It was a trap, obviously it was a trap, but she had to make sure that part wasn’t a lie. She had to believe that Fenris was okay.

By the time she made it to Fenris’s mansion, she wanted to throw up from the exertion. But she pushed herself further inside. 

Keran hadn’t lied about the four deaths. Fate saw the corpses as she walked inside the main room. There was blood everywhere, on the walls, on the floor, on the corpses. She noticed Fenris’s sword near the stairs, as if it had been kicked aside.

Fate took the opportunity to throw up.

“Hawke,” Anders said and rubbed her back.

Fate continued to retch even after her stomach was emptied. 

“We’ll get him back,” Aveline said, “Fenris is a tough man. He’ll be fine. You know this, Hawke.”

Fate took an unsteady breath. It wasn’t like this was the first time this had happened, where someone she loved had been taken. Only last time, her mother’s head had been sewed on a corpse and kept alive by blood magic. Rationally, she knew that it was an entirely different scenario. Fenris was worthless to them dead. But that didn’t stop the fear from invading her veins. 

“We need to find him,” Fate said. 

“It will be okay,” Isabela said. Her companions gently guided Fate away from the mess. “Aveline’s right. We’ll save him.”

“We’re going to save him and I’m going to kill everyone involved,” Fate said. 

How dare they take her family from her.

* * *

Fate stormed her way into the camp, the eyes of all the templars and mages on her. But she only looked at Fenris. He was unconscious or so she hoped. He appeared to be almost frozen. He didn’t react at all to her presence.

She felt a pain like she’d been kicked in the stomach.

Thrask was the one who greeted her. “I suppose it was too much to hope that you wouldn’t come here.”

“You kidnapped my lover and expected me not to come?” Fate snapped, “You’re bad at this whole kidnapping and blackmail thing. Now release him before I kill you all.”

“Please, Champion. It’s not you we have quarrel with. We wish only to depose Meredith.”

“After everything she’s done for you, this is the thanks she gets?” Isabela asked, “Unbelievable.”

“You know I’m on your side. But you kidnapped Fenris. How can I work with you now?” Fate demanded.

“I’m sorry for any distress we caused you and your friends. Let the hostage go,” Thrask said. For a templar, he had a good amount of sense.

“No,” Grace said, “He dies. Then the Champion.” She started to move past Thrask.

“One more step and you die, Grace,” Fate snapped, now pointing her staff at her.

“We achieve nothing by becoming Meredith,” Thrask said, “No one needs to die here.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Grace stabbed herself and used her own blood to kill Thrask. “Kill the Champion!”

Fate set up a Gravitic Ring around the mages and templars against them. With their movement slowed, she raced to Fenris. Her other companions had started the fight and most were preoccupied with them. 

“Fenris,” she said and dropped to her knees in front of him. But he didn’t stir. She shook his shoulder. “Fenris!” He was still warm. A quick glance showed her no visible injuries. She didn’t know what this was. But the clank of armor drew her attention as a templar moved towards her. 

She knocked him back with a stonefist. He flew back and fell against the rocks.

Fate stood up and joined the fight but didn’t move far. If Fenris was incapable of protecting himself, she would gladly do it.

She used force magic to slow everyone down and keep them away from her. She summoned lightning to strike those she’d slowed. 

When the fight was over, only a few people remained, those who hadn’t fought at all. They stayed on the sidelines, not once trying to strike. 

One of those she recognized was Alain. She’d saved him that day with Grace and all the other mages who now saw fit to betray her. 

“I knew Grace was still alive, but not that she was working with Thrask,” he said, “But what she did here was wrong.” He knelt down next to Fate. “She used blood magic to hold him. It’s the only way to revive him.”

“Do it,” Fate said, not looking at her other companions. She didn’t care what it took, as long as Fenris was back with her.

Alain slit his wrist and the blood poured from the wound in a spray, soaking all three of them in his blood. But when Fenris’s eyes opened, Fate decided she couldn’t care less. 

He sat up and she hugged him immediately, throwing her arms around him. 

“Hawke, what?”

“You’re okay,” she said, “You had me so worried. A few lousy templars and you’re down?” She sounded too upset for the joke to seem funny.

Fenris returned her hug. “I suppose I am not as invulnerable as I thought. I am sorry to have worried you.”

“Well, don’t ever do it again” Fate said. Her panicked nightmare had ended. He was okay. “Anders, could you take a look at him, please?”

“Hawke, I am fine.”

“He said he’s fine.”

She let go of Fenris to glare at Anders. “You’re a healer. Please.” Then she looked at Fenris. “For my peace of mind, please just do it.”

Both men relented. Anders took a few minutes to look Fenris over but found nothing wrong with him. There was no leftover remnant of the blood magic that had held him. In that time, the templars had arrived and Fate didn’t care. They could take them all. She told them to be gentle with Alain but she was happy that they all left quickly.

She and her friends left as well. Fenris appeared to be none the worse for wear after all of this.

“You should have seen Hawke,” Isabela said, “She was so worried about you.”

“Was she?”

“Of course I was,” Fate said, “I love you. You know that.”

“I do. Thank you for rescuing me.”

* * *

Fate had told Bodahn to always allow any of her friends in the mansion. She should have expected Fenris. But when the knock came at her bedroom door, she jumped. 

“Come in.”

Fenris walked in. 

Fate was quick to get up and kiss him. “Are you alright? After today-”

“I am fine, Fate,” he said and held her hands, “Are you alright?”

“I have something I need to tell you,” she said. As he already had her hands, she led him to the bed. 

She didn’t know how to say it. She honestly didn’t know how Fenris would react. Would he be happy or would he freak out? The uncertainty was driving her insane.

“What is it?” Fenris asked, now picking up on her fear, “Is everything okay?”

“Better than okay,” Fate said, “I’m pregnant.”

Fenris’s eyes widened. “You’re pregnant?” His voice was so quiet.

She nodded. “I’m already three weeks late.”

Fenris inhaled. “And the child is-”

“Yours. There’s no one else. This baby is yours.”

“My child?”

“Your child. Our child.”

Fenris didn’t talk but stared at her, alternating between her face and her stomach. 

Fate laughed, “There’s nothing there yet. The baby’s too small.”

“I-” He was either embarrassed or stunned. Maybe both.

“Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana know. I couldn’t really hide it from them. No one else knows. I wanted to make sure it was true before I told anyone.”

“We’re going to be parents,” Fenris said.

Fate kissed him. “Yes, we are. We’re going to have a beautiful baby.”

“We are.” Fenris was silent for a moment, taking it in. Then he said, “The child will be elf-blooded. Are you prepared for that?”

“Your sister is a mage and so am I. This child will probably be a mage. Are you prepared for that?” Fate replied.

Fenris paused, as if remembering that fact. “Leaving you was my greatest regret. I won’t do it again. I want to be there. For you, for our child.”

“I want this baby so badly,” Fate admitted, “I miss having a family so much and now we have the chance to have one. Maybe we won’t be the most conventional family but we’ll be a family.”

“I never thought I would have a family,” Fenris said, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, “But I would be honored to have one with you.”

“That’s why I was acting so crazy earlier. I couldn’t bear the thought of our child growing up without their father,” Fate said, her hand already drifting to her stomach. Their baby was growing inside of her. It still seemed so unbelievable. 

“I’m sorry I let you down,” Fenris said, “It won’t happen again."

“You didn’t let me down. It wasn’t your fault. But I’d love for you to stay at the mansion. Now that Danarius is dead, I want you to live with me. If you want to. If it’s too sudden-”

“No. I want to. I’ll move in with you.”

Fate could imagine being happier. She was going to have a baby with the man she loved. He was going to stay with her. Things were finally going right in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see sneak previews of my upcoming works and get writing tips, please check out my writing blog: a-writing-trickster-angel.tumblr.com


End file.
